In the conventional art, during assembling of a liquid crystal display, it is often necessary to inspect connection conditions of pins and connection pads of the integrated circuit. However, as the integrated circuit is small-sized, if wiring is relatively complicated, the manner of measuring resistance by using an ammeter is more difficult and complicated. Therefore, a problem to be solved exists in how the connection conditions of the pins of the integrated circuit may be effectively determined.